Ask Fnaf Daycare
by JuniorFazbear2016
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie You can ask questions, lately come the toys that some more , so if you want to leave questions. I 'm not good at summaries so do not be rude and enjoy reading this story
1. The first few asks

Fnaf daycare

Ask first : Heeey mike, how are you ? Mike: Heh , it goes well Sometimes I'm not feeling well again . Mike: I sometimes well once a headache , but that's because the kids

ask 2 : Mike set the children think: D Mike: Ok this is Foxy, it is the busiest of the bunch, Foxy : Yarrr , he must imagine as a pirate. This is Chica, She is always happy , and continues to keep my patience. This is Bonnie , he is very careful and kind , he wants no one get hurt. This is Freddy , he takes care of his little brother , ( although I do not know where he is, and nobody knows THAT )

Ask 3 : Mike you know where Freddy's brother is ? DON'T ASK ME ANYTHING MORE, ok last question then , I don't know.

ask 4 : Freddy do you know where Goldie ? Freddy : Nope , I really do not know . No really serious

Ask 5: Do you guys already know the Fnaf movie released in 2017/18 ?

Freddy: really?

Bonnie: Wow, We're going to be famous guys!

Foxy: ol' Foxy get so much fangirls yarr

Chica: What was the ask?

Goldie ( which appeared out of nowhere ) : About the fnaf movie !

Chica: Wow, For real?

 **This was it for today send asks if you want.**


	2. The New Arrivals and New asks

**De eerste paar VRAAGT**

 **Vraag 1: Heeey mike, hoe gaat het?**

Mike: Heh, het gaat goed Soms Ik voel me niet goed weer heb ik soms wel eens hoofdpijn, maar dat is vanwege de kinderen.

 **Vraag 2: Mike introduceren de kinderen: D**

Mike: Ok dit is Foxy, is de drukste van het stel, Foxy: Yarrr, moet hij voorstellen als een piraat. Dit is Chica, Ze is altijd blij en vrolijk, en blijft mijn geduld bewaren. Dit is Bonnie, hij is heel voorzichtig en vriendelijk, hij wil dat niemand gewond raakt. Dit is Freddy, hij zorgt voor zijn kleine broertje, (hoewel ik weet niet waar hij is, en niemand weet dat)

 **Vraag 3: Mike Weet u waar kleine broertje Freddy's is?**

Mike: Ik weet het niet ... OPNIEUW!

 **Vraag 4: Freddy weet je waar Goldie is?**

Freddy: Nope, ik weet het echt niet. Geen echt serieus

 **Vraag 5: Heeft jullie al weten dat er gaat worden misschien een Fnaf film gonna vrijgegeven?**

Freddy: R-echt?

Bonnie: Wow, We gaan beroemde jongens zijn!

Foxy: ol 'Foxy krijg zoveel fangirls ... YARR!

Chica: Wow, voor echte YEEEEEH?!

 **Vraag 6: Bonnie vind je Chica?**

Bonnie: (blozen) nr ii als haar alleen als een vriend n-niet meer!

 **Vraag 7: Freddy Ik denk dat je leuk bent!**

Freddy: (Blozende) T-dank u!

 **Vraag 8: Chica heb je de cupcake?**

Chica: Nee, maar iii denk dat ik e-eet ii-het u-up hehe!

Mike: Chica, ik niet kopen je niet meer cupcakes, MOET U houd hem in je handen, NIET IN JE BEK

Chica: MIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEE KOOP me nog een PLEASE!

Freddy: Chica, kunt u uw mond slapen Goldie's houden alsjeblieft.

 **Vraag 9: Mike is er nog een animatronic hier zijn naam is Sparky (ik weet dat jongens hij is niet echt)**

Mike: ik heb hem niet hier in de buurt te zien.

Sparky: Waar ben ik?

Mike: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

 **Vraag 10: Sparky stel jezelf voor aan de anderen.**

Sparky: Hi t-er g-guys, ik ben S-Sparky t-the Dog en ik ben een nieuwe h-hier.

 **Vraag 11: Jongens, wat denk je van Sparky**

Freddy: Ik denk dat hij het leuk om me

Foxy: Ik denk dat hij een goede landrot!

Chica: Hij is zooooo ik weet het niet!

Bonnie: Ik denk niet dat hij is zo leuk om me ... HIJ griezelig ... MIKE HELP MEH!

Goldie: Ik denk dat hij aardig voor me TOO

 **Vraag 12: Sparky, wat denk je van de anderen?**

Sparky: Ik hou van hen, maar ik denk dat ik hou van de kip het meest (blozen)

 **Vraag 13: Ik denk dat iemand verliefd is?**

Iedereen behalve voor Sparky: WHO ?!

Sparky: III denken dat tt-ze betekent mij!

Bonnie: Waar heb je een oogje op?

Sparky: Ik wil niet te vertellen!

Foxy: Landlubber, Vertel het ons!

Freddy: Geloof ons bro!

Sparky: Ok, iii liefde (deurbel) _!

Goldie: Oh nee, de deurbel gaat gedoemd waren!

Freddy: Niet meer kijken naar Harry Potter, Dora is beter!

Bonnie: Ik heb niet gehoord wat Sparky zegt!

Foxy: Landlubber willen niet om ons te vertellen!

 **Dit was het voor vandaag stuur aub vraagt of je wilt.**


End file.
